fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
OnlineStar Trailers
This page lists all trailers of #OnlineStar. Episodes OS01 to OS10 #OnlineStar 1st PV of Radiant Garden and the future Tokyo are displayed. Mai: Everyone, hello! I'm Sakaki Mai, and today, I'll tell you of the big adventure of my life. Mai: In 2138, the world has changed a lot. Technology has become more important than before, and the so-called "VirtNet" is occupying our life." Story starts to play in the background. Scenes of Mai in school of the first 10 episodes are shown. Mai: And in Radiant Garden, a new part of Tokyo, my story starts. Suddenly, I turned into the internet idol "Kira Star-chan". of Kira are shown. Mai: An incredible adventure, the adventure of my life time, is about to start! video showing the upload of a video similar to the anime is shown. The title is "#OnlineStar" and the logo of the anime appears as thumbnail. Mai: #OnlineStar is starting on February 12th. Be sure to check it out! #OnlineStar 2nd PV logo of the anime appears on Kira's channel. Fairytale Romance plays. Kira: It'll start soon, my debut! I'm Kira Star, the virtual idol! Suddenly, I was given the chance to become an idol and- related to Kira's news, the internet culture, … are shown. Kira: reach out for the top! From now on, with my songs, I'll give my best! scenes of Mai being together with April and Luca, later on of her/Kira alongside new friends are shown. Mai: Together with my best friend, as well as many new friends, I made, it's about to start. short part of Kira's Fairytale Performance in OS02 is shown before the video stops. The logo appears. Kira: #OnlineStar is starting on February 12th. See you soon~! #OnlineStar Character Introductions logo of the anime appears on Kira's channel on VirtNet. Arigatou plays. Mai: I'm Sakaki Mai, but also Kira Star, the popular internet idol. The story of my life, #OnlineStar, starts soon! scenes switches to Mai who spends time with her friends. Focus onto April & Luca Mai: Ever since my adventure as Kira Star started, I made many friends, but my most precious friends remain to be the twins April and Luca Parker. Their father is from America, but I know them longer than I can remember. I couldn't imagine living without them. a pause of short scenes, Rara is focused. Mai: My cousin, Sakaki Rara, is always listening to me if I've got problems, even though she is a real gossip girl. However, she is currently living in Niigata, and we cannot meet in reality… However, she's always a great help, even if she's a bit … teasy..? changes to Mai's life in Radiant Garden, Ren and Eriko are present in the majority of the scenes. Mai: However, those three aren't my only friends. Ever since I became Kira, my life has changed so much! Mai: #OnlineStar is starting on February 12th. Until then, bye! Episodes OS11 to OS20 #OnlineStar 3rd PV is shown running through the corridors of Radiant Garden, a scene from the second version of the opening. The logo is shown in the bottom right corner. Headphones♫ is playing. Mai: Incredible news! #OnlineStar reaches a new stage! from the school festival are shown. Mai: With my life progression rather normally, excluding Kira-chan being here, some unbelievable things are happening. Kira-chan is acting on her own, live performance of Fairytale Romance, the scene being from OS08, is shown. Mai: and even more new people to meet! with Rara, now wearing the Radiant Garden school uniform, and April and Luca are shown. Mai: Everything is getting even more exciting! series' logo is shown with Kira posing next to it, similar to the first opening. Girly Voice: It's going to be ~ #OnlineStar 4th PV regarding VirtNet, the mysterious person and Hirota Arata are shown. Issho nara is playing. Mai: #OnlineStar is continuing! With the time, everything is getting shadier and shadier… showing Kira are shown. Mai: Kira-chan is… acting on her own? What is happening? What's the secret behind this mysterious computer? regarding the Fall Festival are shown. Focus onto Ren and Mai's interactions. Mai: However, Kira-chan isn't the only one to keep me busy. The fall festival is approaching, and with it, new problems… Mai and Luca are shown together. The scenery turns grey. Mai: #OnlineStar takes on a new level! logo is shown with the final shot, April and Luca parting from Mai in black and white, is shown. Only the logo is colourful. Boyish Voice: This isn't a story anymore. #OnlineStar Character Introductions II shots of Kira performing are shown. Fairytale Romance plays. Kira: Until now, I've been alone on the stage. of Kira meeting people in VirtReality are shown. Kira: However, I've always had my fans with me, as well as my precious friends. VirtReality avatar's of Mai's real life friends are shown. Ayu is missing though. Kira: But! Believe it or not, I'm not alone anymore. artwork of Pika is shown. Pika: Pika Star! Ready for action? artwork of Fuwa is shown. Fuwa: Fuwa Star! Hello World! of Kira, Fuwa and Pika in the VirtReality are shown. Kira: With those new friends, I'm ready to tackle new adventure! three characters are shown standing together next to the logo of the anime in front of a colourful background. Kira, Pika & Fuwa: #OnlineStar is continuing! Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar